Pourquoi tant d'amour ?
by Ardell
Summary: Comment Athéna est-elle devenue protectrice de la Terre ? Pourquoi cet amour vis-à-vis des humains ?


**Disclaimer :** L'histoire et les personnages de Saint Seiya appartiennent à Masami Kurumada

 **Titre de la fanfiction :** Pourquoi tant d'amour ?

 **Auteur :** Ardell

 **Pourquoi tant d'amour ?**

Au commencement, Athéna était une sacrée garce.

Née de la tête même de Zeus, casquée et armée, elle était destinée à une vie privilégiée. Il faut dire qu'à son apparition, ce fut tremblement de stupeur dans l'Olympe, des clameurs de joie qui s'élevaient de la terre, et le soleil lui-même avait arrêté sa course durant un instant. Oui, sa naissance n'était pas passée inaperçue. Enfant chérie du roi des dieux, elle obtint de lui, lorsque par extraordinaire elle souhaitait se servir d'armes, sa foudre dévastatrice.

La déesse, consciente de sa valeur, ne supportait pas d'être numéro deux, en particulier face à de simples mortelles. C'est ainsi qu'elle changea en araignée la jeune Arachnée, celle-ci ayant commis le crime de tisser mieux qu'elle. Cependant le pire fut le traitement qu'elle infligea à Méduse. Non seulement cette dernière s'était vantée que sa beauté surpassait celle d'Athéna, mais en plus elle et Poséidon avaient outragé son temple, à elle, la déesse vierge. Selon certains, le seigneur des océans avait violenté Méduse. Peu importait à Athéna ! Il y avait eu affront envers elle et cet affront n'était pas resté impuni. Et la malheureuse Méduse, autrefois si belle, s'était changée en monstre. Cheveux-serpents et regard mortel. Ah ! la vue de la jeune fille avait ravi les hommes et les dieux ? On allait voir ce qu'ils en penseraient, à présent qu'elle transformait en pierre tout ce sur quoi elle posait les yeux. A propos d'yeux, elle priva de ce sens le nommé Tirésias, lequel avait eu le malheur de l'apercevoir alors qu'elle se baignait.

Il n'y avait pas qu'avec les humains qu'Athéna se brouillait. Lorsqu'il fallut élire la plus belle, par l'intermédiaire de la pomme d'or, elle entra en compétition avec Héra et Aphrodite. Ce fut celle-ci qui l'emporta, et pour une fois, Athéna dut s'avouer vaincue.

Certes, la déesse de la sagesse et de la stratégie guerrière avait ses petits chouchous. Achille, Nestor, Héraclès et Persée, pour ne citer qu'eux, avaient eu droit à sa divine protection. C'est qu'elle aimait les valeureux guerriers. Contradictoire, si l'on songeait qu'elle préférait la paix à la guerre.

Et la guerre, elle allait être obligée de la faire. Zeus : avant de disparaître, lui avait confié la Terre, cadeau à sa fille chérie. Heureuse et magnanime, la déesse décida de se montrer digne de ce présent. Elle voulait qu'il dure toujours, aussi allait-elle faire de son mieux pour le préserver.

Profitant de l'absence inexpliquée de Zeus, le frère de celui-ci, Poséidon, décida d'attaquer. Il convoitait la Terre et, après tout, étant déjà maître des océans, quoi de plus naturel que de vouloir étendre son territoire ? De plus, l'eau occupant soixante-dix pour cent de la surface terrestre, on pouvait estimer que la planète lui appartenait déjà, d'une certaine façon. Aussi éveilla-t-il l'âme guerrière de sept Marinas, chargés de le servir fidèlement.

On le devine, Athéna fut furieuse. C'était _à elle_ que l'on avait confié la Terre, de quel droit son oncle osait-il s'arroger souverain de la planète entière ? Ce fut donc tout d'abord avec vindicte que la déesse décida de protéger la Terre, comme une enfant refusant qu'on lui prenne son jouet favori. Jouet que l'on allait briser, à coups de déluge et d'inondation.

Hélas, les guerriers expérimentés ne firent pas le poids face aux Marinas. Athéna s'entoura alors, pour leur faire face, de jeunes garçons ayant entraîné leurs corps au-delà des limites et à qui elle donna des armures sacrées pour les protéger physiquement.

La guerre se poursuivit et, durant celle-ci, les nouveaux Saints d'Athéna firent preuve d'une telle bravoure, d'une telle abnégation, que la déesse en fut émue. Afin de protéger la Terre, ils étaient prêts à tous les sacrifices.

La fille de Zeus décida alors de regarder le peuple humain d'un peu plus près. Et elle vit...

Effectivement, les hommes se battaient souvent entre eux pour des motifs futiles, néanmoins, il y avait, présent dans leur cœur, la volonté de bien faire. Les parents aimaient leurs enfants, d'un amour inconditionnel. Des amoureux de la nature faisaient de leur mieux pour préserver celle-ci. Des anonymes se mobilisaient pour venir en aide aux victimes des inondations causées par Poséidon.

Oui, les humains étaient une espèce très intéressante, douée d'amour et du sens du sacrifice.

Athéna aima ce qu'elle vit. Ce n'était pas seulement la planète elle-même qui était magnifique mais également ses habitants. La déesse éprouva alors un élan d'affection pour ces êtres. Ce n'était plus seulement un présent que son père lui avait fait, mais surtout il lui avait légué une responsabilité, celle de veiller sur cette Terre.

Cette responsabilité, la déesse la ressentait si bien qu'elle se fit le serment de protéger cette planète et les êtres qui y vivaient. Hors de question que Poséidon, ou n'importe quel dieu, y mette son grain de sel. La Terre appartenait à ceux qui y vivaient, elle appartenait aux hommes. Pour Athéna, c'était comme d'être une mère observant avec indulgence ses enfants grandir et s'épanouir. Elle, qui n'avait jamais enfanté, se découvrait ainsi un instinct maternel envers ce peuple. Et elle décida de le laisser libre, libre de vivre, d'aimer, de protéger ce qu'il lui était cher. Son rôle à elle serait de veiller sur lui, dans l'ombre, avec ses Saints.

Oui, au commencement, Athéna était une sacrée garce.

Ce n'était plus le cas. Au contraire, la fille gâtée et préférée du roi des Olympiens allait désormais être cette figure miséricordieuse, pleine d'amour et de compassion envers les humains.

Maintenant, Athéna était vraiment une déesse.


End file.
